


Four times Steve & Bucky slept together (and the one they didn't) - Stucky

by buckmebarnes1



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckmebarnes1/pseuds/buckmebarnes1
Summary: Hey there. This will be a five piece fanfic and here's the first one. I have finished all the chapters and I'll post them as soon as I translate them (the original language is portuguese). I hope you like it. <3





	1. The fortress night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. This will be a five piece fanfic and here's the first one. I have finished all the chapters and I'll post them as soon as I translate them (the original language is portuguese). I hope you like it. <3

1. 

 

The first time they slept together was when they were 9. It was friday, finally, and the young James Barnes could hardly contain his anxiety because Steve's mother had allowed him to sleep over. Both spent almost the entire period at school planning what they'd do, what comics they'd read and how they'd build a fort with cardboard boxes in Barnes' room.

"Is Steve coming already, mommy?" That was the third time he was asking. And it took what seemed to be an eternity for the doorbell to ring and less than a second for him to run and open the door.

"Steeb!" The happiness in James was almost touchable. Both mothers laughed at their kids excitement.

"Be good, Stevie." Sarah Rogers kissed the top of her kid's head and smiled at Winnifred. "I pick him tomorrow. Thanks, Winnie."

And even before Steve's mother could turn away to leave, both kids were in Barnes' room, picking his new comicbooks, comfortably stretched out on the bed. After the comics, came the cars, and then the dolls. There was so much fun that James' mother made an exception and let them have dinner in the room. And after a few hours, she didn't try that hard to tuck them early in bed. She knew they would only sleep when their bodies were overcome by weariness, and in the end, it was weekend, there were nothing wrong in leaving the kids have fun in their fortress until late at night.

"Do you think it is okay if our army stops to rest a little bit?" Barnes was sitting in the middle of the two towers built with cardboard boxes, the toy rifle resting on his lap while his little hand scratched one eye in an failed attempt to ward off sleep. Steve didn't have the strenght to argue, he was already lying on the floor and very thankful for having lined it with blankets and cushions. None of them noticed when the sleep knocked them over. Both were lying comfortably in the middle of the fortress, the blankets keeping them warm among all the boxes and stuffed animals they pretended to be the rest of their troops.

It was past 3am when Winnie Barnes wake up to check if everything was okay. By the door, she could see part of the little bodies of James and Steve shrunken on the inside of the fortress, completely asleep. She smiled, turned off the lights and turned away to leave without noticing that behind the great barrier of cardboard boxes, both kids were holding hands, because they had fallen asleep with the promise that they wouldn't allow any enemies to get close, and that they would always take care of each other. 

 


	2. You're an idiot, Steve Rogers

2.

 

The second time they slept together was after Sarah Rogers accepted the night shift at the hospital on the weekends; just the day shift hadn't been enough to cover the expenses that even the suburb of New York would require.

Steve said he didn't have a problem in staying alone now that he was 15, but Sarah guaranteed that she would be more at peace if he invited Bucky to sleep over at least in the first night. And of course she didn't need to insist much more, because 15 minutes later, there were Bucky Barnes and his bag with what Sarah figured out to be clothes, both lying on her couch.

"There's pizza on the fridge and mac and cheese on the stove. Keep the door locked." Sarah also said something about being careful at handling the stove, but none of them paid attention, just nodded while she got her purse and started to leave, because whatever they were watching on TV seemed to be more important.

Shortly after midnight, both were wrapped in a blanket on the couch in front of the same TV. The saturday night movies weren't the best, but were in fact a good distraction since none of them were old - and bold - enough to go out in the middle of the night without their parents permission.

"I'm sorry that you have to cancel the weekend in Long Island with your uncles. I know that would have been a lot funnier than staying here and watching those bad movies and eating cold pizza." Steve said during one of the breaks. 

Bucky Barnes just rolled his eyes and stuffed the last bite of pizza in his mouth then put the empty box on the table next to the couch. "You're an idiot, Steve Rogers." And Steve didnt't get exactly what the disdain meant, but he didn't ask. None of them said anything during the rest of the movie, or even for the rest of the night.

Steve fell asleep first, even before the next movie starts. Bucky, on the other hand, fought against sleep just so he could watch Steve's peaceful face partially resting on his shoulder. Very close to his own. Too close.

"Idiot." Bucky repeated, whispering this time so he wouldn't wake Steve up. He looked away at the empty couch on the other side of the living room and also tought about the two comfortable beds that Sarah had carefully prepared in Steve's room while their bodies insisted on sharing the same couch.

And it was thinking about that that Bucky allowed himself to fall asleep, too. Steve was an idiot for thinking that he would rather be in anywhere else that wasn't that tiny couch in his living room where they could share the same heat and he could, sometimes, secretly kiss Steve's lips while he was asleep. He was exactly where, and most importantly, with whom he wanted to be.


	3. Sleep tight

3.

 

It's been a long time since Steve slept at Bucky's. Usually it was Bucky the one to sleep at his place whenever Sarah Rogers was taking the night shit. Sarah... Steve still didn't know how he would live without her.

"Buck?" He whispered quietly in the silence of the night, blinking at the ceiling through the poor clarity, because whenever he closed his eyes, the only thing he was able to see was her face in a damn casket. That was his first night since she had left, and he definitely couldn't sleep.

Bucky's sleepy tone made it clear that him, on the other hand, was completely asleep even in the precarious conditions of the improvised bed that Winnie made for him on the floor next to the couch. Thinking about that brought a short smile to Steve's lips; it was very kind of Bucky to let him crash on the couch, and more than that, to give up on sleeping on the comfort of his own bed to sleep there, right by his side, just so Steve wouldn't have to face the first night without his mother completely alone.

“Buuuck!”

“Mmmmm.”

“I can't sleep."

Bucky shifted lazily on the thin matress, scratching his eyes to make sure he'd stay awake. "What's up?" He asked, still sleepy, wondering if it was the old couch. He had fallen asleep there times enough to know that damn couch could be very uncomfortable sometimes.

"Can I sleep down there with you?"

And Steve didn't wait for the answer. He left the couch and laid on the floor, next to Bucky. The matress too thin even for one, forced Steve to snuggle against Bucky, even when it wasn't exactly the hardest thing to do. He knew inside his heart that even on the largest bed in the world, Steve would still look for the warmth of the other's body. And Bucky certainly didn't miss the chance to hold Steve's tiny body in his arms.

The improvised bed definitely wasn't the most comfort place to sleep and Bucky wondered if he shouldn't have invited Steve to sleep with him on his real bed from the beginning, even with his father at home. But Steve's warm and calm breath against his neck were an immediate reminder that comfort was just a matter of perspective; he never felt so comfortable as now. He thanked the darkness for hiding the enormous and stupid smile printed on his face.

"Sleep tight, Steeb." Bucky whispered against Steve's forehead and kissed the place softly. Steve didn't answer because at this point he was completely asleep already. And it brough one more of those stupid smiles that Steve always caused on Bucky, because now he was certain that there was nothing wrong with the couch; Steve just didn't want to sleep alone. And that wasn't a problem at all. Secretly, if it depended on Bucky, he would be right there night after night willing to share his pillow with Steve if it came to that.


	4. Bad dreams

4.

 

Bucky Barnes always had nightmares. Every night he'd wake up drenched in sweat, hardly breathing and with his heart beating way too fast with all those terrible images that disturbed his sleep. After a certain point, he had accepted that the Winter Soldier was part of him now and that he'd have to live with it for the rest of his life. Steve was used to it, too. As cruel as it sounds, it was no longer strange to wake up with his desperate screams in the middle of the night. Even from the other room, Steve could also hear him trying to stead his breathing before trying to go back to sleep.

But that night was different. The screams didn't stop when Steve thought they would to. He didn't hear any breathing trying to stead; only sobbings immersed in despair. That was how Steve knew that it wasn't just one more nightmare.

When he arrived in the room where Bucky had been crashing for the past few weeks, Steve found him still lying on bed, holding his knees as if he was trying to protect himself from something. Everything that Steve could see in the poor clarity was Bucky's naked back. His drenched hair was hidding his face partially, but Steve could still hear the desperate sobbings that left the lips of a desperate Bucky.

Steve was never good with words, and this time wouldn't be any different. Nothing that he could say would be enough to comfort the storm inside Bucky's broken heart. Only him would be capable of understanding what they've done to his brain and everything he had been trough ever since. 

Steve didn't know how or when, but at some point he saw himself touching Bucky's shoulder hesitantly. The touch didn't stop the crying, but it didn't make Bucky send him away either, because even before he could do that, Steve was lying on bed and holding Bucky on his arms from behind.

Bucky Barnes didn't know if it was the warmth of the arms or the kindness of the hand that rested on his chest to snuggle him against Steve's chest, but something on his heart seemed to calm down. The warm breath that left Steve's lips against the back of his neck caused on him a different shiver now, almost familiar. It was like they've done that before, but on Bucky's memories, Steve was a lot smaller. 

"We've done that before." Bucky mumbled after a while, when his sobbings had dissipated into silence. He also wanted to say that he remembered of when he used to hold Steve just the same when he had dreams about his mother, but just by the way he felt a smile forming against his neck, he understood that Steve knew exactly what he was talking about.

The clock by the bed was pointing 4am when Bucky's steady heartbeat against Steve's chest implied that he was finally asleep. Steve kissed his forehead and took a deep breath, relieved. 

"Just like the old times." He whispered and smiled at the dark, certain that bringing Bucky to stay with him in his place was the best thing he ever did. That was the only way to keep him safe from the ones who were hunting him, and from himself. Thinking about that, he allowed himself to sleep too, now that Bucky was calm and everything was where it belongs. 


	5. No sleep tonight

5.

 

Steve and Bucky never really talked about any of the times they had slept together, nor about the stolen kisses - that after some time Bucky had given up waiting for Steve to fall asleep to kiss him -, or about the feeling that they obviously had for each other. However, here they were two nights after Bucky's terrible nightmare, both lying on the same bed Steve had held him until he fell asleep again, looking in each other's eyes without any idea on where to start.

It wasn't that simple, not like when they were kids in Brooklyn exchanging caresses and discovering the little pleasures of life. Now life was different, there was an emotional baggage of a century in both their hearts and all the pain they had been imposed to.

But it only took Steve's eyes to connected to his own for Bucky to know that even in the midst of all that chaos, the pure feeling he had grown for Steve ever since they were kids was still there and not even the most cruel tortures he had suffered would be capable of taking it away from him. And that was how, for just one more night, he decided he didn't want to talk about it. He occupied his lips kissing Steve's for a few instants while his hands pulled him closer.

Steve surrendered to the touch without hesitation. Not that he didn't want to say anything, but he knew actions would always speak louder than words. Cautiously, he passed one leg over Bucky's body and settled on top of him. Steve contemplated Bucky's face and a smile appeared on the corner of his lips showing all his devotion. His eyes went down to Bucky's naked chest, his fair skin begging to be touched. He leaned over and kissed Bucky's lips back.

Bucky just closed his eyes and compressed his lips in attempt to contain a groan when the touch forced the contact between their bodies evidently turned on. The groan escaped anyway, and Steve smiled somewhat malicious. That wouldn't be the first time they felt like that about each outher, but it would be the first time that nothing would prevent them from going on. 

As if he had waited long enough, Bucky just switched their positions. His body on top of Steve now allowed their lips to meet again in a kiss more than intense this time, while their hands, in the same synchrony, explored each other's semi naked bodies. And even though that was the first time, Bucky's hand seemed to know every inch of Steve's skin under his fingers and, therefore, Steve felt like Bucky already knew exactly what to do to drive him completely crazy.

Shortly after, the silence in the room turned into a mess of disconnected grunts and groans whereas the contact became more strenuous and intimate. The completely naked bodies were now also a mess of shiverings and sweat. 

It was almost natural the way that, in a given moment, Steve was on his back for Bucky, entirely delivered. His exposed neck allowed Bucky's lips to explore his skin while his right hand took another occupation on Steve's cock. Steve, in turn, grabbed the bed sheets in a failed attempt to discount the tiny eletric shocks that spread through his body now that Bucky was completely inside him. 

None of them knew how longer they could endure. The consonance between their bodies was too much for any of them to control it. And that was how the mess of groans turned into a mix of breathless growls when they came together. Bucky's lips on the curve of Steve's neck trying at any costs to catch his breath while Steve didn't make any efforts to hide the pleasure that took over him.

Only when they were breathing again and their hearts were beating steadly that Bucky convinced himself to leave Steve's interior and pulled him to lay on his chest, snuggling him in his arms. The position allowed him to kiss his Steve's wet forehead and rest his face there while both were still enjoyed the sensations that the orgasm had spread over their bodies. After a while, it was Steve who broke the silence, tilting his head to look at Bucky's face, smiling to his closed eyes that gave in his tiredness.  
  
"Don't sleep." Steve whispered, amost demanding before kissing Bucky's lips. Bucky opened his eyes and blinked slowly, sleepy. But something in him wake up rightaway when a sneaky hand slipped between his legs and covered his cock in a firm touch. A malicious smile took his lips when a thought briefly crossed his mind before pulling Steve for one more kiss: he loved every one of the nights they had slept together, and he planned to sleep with Steve for many more. But tonight, especially, sleeping wasn't an option at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last piece. I hope you have enjoyed it, and I'm sorry for my English. All hail Stucky! <3


End file.
